


Heaven For The Climate, Hell For The Company

by Sherlocked



Series: How It Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, How It Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Ladies And Gentlemen, You Too Can Get Your Very Own Personal Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven For The Climate, Hell For The Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunjolras/gifts).



What do you think of when you think of Hell?

Do you see hellfire, the smell of sulfur thick enough to choke on?

Do you see the blank grey walls of a cubicle, hear the endless tapping of keyboard keys, and the depressed blorp of the water cooler?

Do you hear the groans of the undead closing in?

Has your mother taken advantage of you going away on vacation and redecorated your room in varying shades of bright pink?

You know what? All of these are true.

Because Hell isn’t one place, one thing to all people. Hell is however you imagine it.

Yes, Ladies And Gentlemen, You Too Can Get Your _Very Own_ Personal Hell.

Occasionally, if you’re _really_ unlucky, they pull you out of your Hell and torture you till you become a demon. They can pull you hundreds of years after you get there, or right after, or not at all.

How long you last is up to you. However, since time is decidedly a human construct, however long will always be too long.

~

Now, to the demons, Hell is different. Hell is your normal 9 to 5 workplace, except you don’t sleep and you don’t have anything better to do.

To demons, there are long hallways lined with doors, each with a folder next to the door that reads much like a medical chart. Instead of just medical information, however, it also details the ‘patients’ life, their regrets, their fears, what their personal Hell entails. Among other things.

When a soul is up for torture, an accounting demon comes along and puts a sigil on a door, bright red and ever-shifting. It doesn’t take long for the soul to be swarmed by demons.

**Fun fact: Demons get condemnations for every evil deed they do (And yes, down here that’s a good thing) and that includes corrupting souls. It’s one of the easier ways to level up, but risky, as some people just don’t appreciate being demonized.**

And, yeah, there have been attempted escapes, people with silver tongues more evil that the corrupted souls around them getting out. 

But they don’t escape. They _can’t_ escape.

They’re taken to bigger rooms that the Fallen use, and the twisted Angels work on them instead.

What people don’t seem to realize (or just plain don’t know) is that demons work to keep your soul alive.

The Fallen just don’t _care_.

(And even when you’re a demon, it’s _extremely_ hard to leave, what with all the magic separating Hell from the real world (plus, fighting against gravity’s a bitch)) 

(Even _if_ a human did manage to escape, it’d never get past the barriers.)

(Unless, of course, someangel came down and gave them a hand.)

(Heh.)


End file.
